Lucy Fields
Lucy Fields is an OB/GYN attending and maternal-fetal medicine fellow who tended to Callie's pregnancy with Sofia and who later had a brief romantic liaison with Alex Karev. History She attended Harvard Medical School, completed her OB/GYN residency at Duke, and did a fellowship in maternal-fetal medicine at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Departure from Seattle She and Alex got together as a real couple. She applied for a job at Baylor, in Texas, and got it over 50 other applicants. She was hesitant to take it, thinking about spending another year in Seattle. She mentioned there were a lot of factors to consider before taking the job, implicitly saying he was one of the reasons. He didn't notice it as he was distracted by the race for Chief Resident and his African program. In surgery, Arizona mentioned to Alex that they were looking for someone to take over from her at the Namboze Clinic, and he was qualified to do it. Lucy overheard the offer and got interested. Upon hearing Alex was interested too, she found out that she wasn't a factor he took into consideration to decide. After a talk with Arizona, he realized he loved her and that she was an important factor, but by that time, she had already taken the job, stating career comes first and that it was not personal. ("I Will Survive") Relationships Romantic Alex Karev Upon meeting Alex, ("P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)") Alex met Callie's O.B., Dr. Lucy Fields, but thought she was a nurse. He asked her to pass him a chart on "a turnip" in the nursery. She's upset by this and he told her he has a baby that needed a heart transplant, and the transplant coordinator suggested, "the turnip," she said, sarcastically. She then told him she delivered the baby, said she'll be in touch with the transplant coordinator and then told Alex to leave. Later, Alex noticed Dr. Fields, Teddy, Arizona, and Cristina talking to the parents so he walked in and tried to join. Afterward, he asked Arizona why he wasn't brought in earlier and Fields tells him he's off the case because of the "turnip" comment. Alex and Fields watched the heart transplant from the gallery. He explained that he's sorry for what he said, but felt he deserved to be in the surgery. Minutes later, Alex and Fields both pump their fists in celebration when Teddy fixes the problem. Lucy watched Alex standing over the heart transplant baby and smiling with the baby's parents. Arizona comes up and says she can teach Alex not to be an ass, but she doesn't have to teach him to care. Alex and Fields were in the elevator together, not speaking. Alex finally told her he's sorry about her patient. She said, "Thanks, I'm happy for yours." As they walk out, he starts to ask if she wants "to get a --," but she cut him off and said no. When she heard about that Alex had charts to finish before he could go to a basketball game, she sat down to help him because she agreed he couldn't miss this game. In the end, she talked him into asking her and then claimed it was all just so she could see if he'd ask her to the game. Career Fields decided to complete her maternal-fetal medicine fellowship at Seattle Grace to gain OB-related trauma cases. She also has stated that she idolizes Dr. Addison Montgomery and would like to mirror her OB/GYN and maternal-fetal medicine career. Fields currently (presumably) works at Namboze Clinic. She took the job after Alex was evasive about the state of their relationship. Gallery 7x13LucyFields.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14LucyFields.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15LucyFields.png|Golden Hour 716LucyFields.png|Not Responsible 7x17LucyFields.png|This is How We Do It 7x18LucyFields.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x21LucyFields.png|I Will Survive 7x22LucyFields.png|Unaccompanied Minor Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S7 Characters